


Experimenting (Part Two)

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [28]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Makeup, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: TJ and Cyrus give each other makeovers.Part one





	Experimenting (Part Two)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Some of you wanted a follow up to this fic, so here you are! I hope you enjoy it as much as the first one.
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

“This was a bad idea,” Cyrus says, biting back a laugh as he smears dark green lipstick over TJ’s mouth. “You’re gonna regret letting me do this…”

TJ quirks an eyebrow. “It can’t be  _that_ bad.”

“Oh, it is.”

“Worse than yours?”

“I look great!” Cyrus exclaims. “You actually managed to make me attractive.”

TJ huffs. “You definitely didn’t need my help with that, Underdog.”

Even with a full face of makeup on, TJ can see the pretty blush pinching Cyrus’ cheeks.

“Yeah, right…”

“C’mon, Cy. You  _know_ you’re naturally gorgeous.”

“Stop trying to distract me!”

TJ grins, his eyes flicking down to Cyrus’ lips for half a second. He’s so adorable, it’s unfair. He can’t wait to ask him out for real, so he can actually call him his boyfriend. His heart literally skips a beat at the thought.

After a few more minutes of being poked in the face by various brushes and beauty blenders (and getting stabbed in the corner of his eye by a shakily-held eyeliner pencil), Cyrus is finally finished.

“There,” he says reluctantly, taking a step back with a sigh. “You look, um… Well, you definitely look different.”

TJ snorts. “That’s reassuring.”

“It’s pretty awful, I’m not gonna lie.”

“Can I see it?”

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

TJ barks a laugh at his ominous tone of voice. “You make it sound like I’m being marched to my death.”

“ _Well_ …”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“You haven’t seen yourself yet.”

“Let me have a look then!”

Cyrus chews the inside of his cheek, clearly fighting between laughter and shame, then shrugs. “Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

When Cyrus turns his chair around, TJ is greeted with a barely-recognisable version of himself. He swallows a gasp and smothers his horror with a smile, tilting his head this way and that as he pretends to admire his new look. The foundation is patchy, his eyelashes are falling off, and his lips make him look like a mutant lizard, but there’s no way he’s going to tell Cyrus that.

“Wow! This is, uh… You did a really, um…  _good_ … uh…”

“It’s terrible,” Cyrus says glumly, his earlier amusement shrouded by disappointment. “I’m so sorry, Teej. You did such a great job with my makeup, and  _this_ is how I repay you…”

TJ grabs his hand. “No, no! It looks awesome! Really, I… I was just surprised! I mean, with a bit of practice, you could be  _really_ good.”

“Really?” Cyrus doesn’t look convinced. “You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”

“Of course not! I was  _way_ worse when I started.”

“Sure…”

“Look at my eyebrows,” TJ says, scrabbling for a way to cheer Cyrus up. “They’re even! That’s hard to do, you know? And you blended the eyeshadow really well! Plus, you took a risk with the lip colour, which most people are too afraid to do, so –”

The rest of his sentence is muffled by a pair of soft lips.

He manages a squeak, then melts into the kiss, his hand instinctively fisting the front of Cyrus’ shirt as his eyes slip closed. For months he’s been imagining this kiss, but he never dreamed it would be this amazing. They’re not doing anything fancy – it’s simple and chaste – but nothing has ever felt more right before in his life.

When they pull apart, he has to swallow several times before he finds his voice again. And even then, all he can manage is a croaked “Woah”.

Cyrus chuckles. “I know, right?”

“That was…”

“Good?”

TJ shakes his head, the world around him slowly coming back into focus.

“It was more than good,” he says, “it was –” He stops, suddenly noticing the smudge of green lipstick all over Cyrus’ mouth, and bursts into laughter.

“What? What is it? Why are you laughing?”

“You’ve got… You’ve got, um… Just look in the mirror.”

Cyrus peers over his shoulder, his eyes growing wide the moment he sees his reflection.

“Oh, no! You ruined my makeup!”

“You’re the one who gave me green lips!” TJ says between fits of uncontrollable giggles. “It’s your fault!”

“But I looked so good!”

“You still do.”

“You’re  _definitely_ lying this time.”

“Okay,” he admits, his expression sobering as he kisses the back of Cyrus’ hand. “You look like a mess. But who cares?” He points at his face with a smirk. “At least we  _both_  look terrible now.”

Cyrus slaps a hand over his heart. “You said I did a good job!”

“Maybe ‘good’ is a stretch...”

“You wound me.”

TJ rolls his eyes fondly. “Shut up and kiss me, you dork.”

Later, when they’re watching a movie downstairs, Cyrus admires TJ’s freshly-washed face with a soft smile.

“I’m never giving you a makeover again,” he says.

TJ wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and tugs him closer. “I can live with that.”


End file.
